


Not Meant To Be

by askboxangel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Breakup, F/F, There isn't much Hollstein explicitly written but it's implied.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: Some things just aren't mean to work out.





	Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I know this is a bit of a change of pace from stuff I've recently written but I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about this and it just... came out this way. 
> 
> A bit of a deleted-ish scene from Season 1? Sort of? Pretend it is. I know it doesn't really fit into that narrative. I just wanted to explore some of the feelings that may have come about when things didn't work out for Danny and Laura.
> 
> All mistakes are my own as this is unbeta-d.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy.

Danny sighed deeply, letting the air out slowly like steam out of a boiling pot. Her body felt dense as she sprawled out on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling, looking for patterns in its texture.

 

She knew this was coming. She’d known for a while. It was only a matter of time until Laura—

 

A knock sounded at her door and Laura's apprehensive voice filtered through.

 

“Danny?”

 

Speaking of…

 

“Come in. I was just…. Thinking.”

 

Nervous fingers wrung together in front of the other girl as she took uneasy steps into the room, hovering near the threshold.

 

“Listen… I think… maybe we should… talk...”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know,” Laura stated, her brows arching upwards. It was more of a statement than a question.

 

“I… know.”

 

Laura sighed and stepped closer. The well-rehearsed confidence behind the script she’d written for herself dissipated and dissolved in her mind, leaving it agonizingly blank. Her steps faltered and she stopped several steps short of the calm red-headed woman in front of her.

 

“Look, I didn’t mean to—“

 

“I know. Honestly, Laura you don’t owe me an explanation. It’s not like we were…”

 

“I’m sorry I just—“

 

“I know,” Danny groaned.

 

Silence fell, smothering the women in a tense apprehensive air, each breath they took seeming to echo against the thin dorm-room walls.

 

Laura’s shoulders sagged, her hands dropping to her sides.

 

“I’m… really sorry I hurt you.”

 

“I… know,” Danny sighed, wishing there was more she could say. Words felt distant and fuzzy in the back of her mind. Her fingertips fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her stare never leaving the ceiling.

 

Laura took another step closer, teetering on the edge of entering Danny’s space. The redhead sat up from her bed, rolling her shoulder as she stood up.

 

Though Danny’s face was high above Laura’s, the shorter girl’s gaze never left her own feet.

 

Long arms wrapped around Laura’s shoulders, tears immediately springing to Laura's eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah? Me too.”

 

“You deserve so much better. I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

“Laura,” Danny hummed, tilting the girl’s chin up, willing her to meet her eyes. Laura’s brow creased with effort as she forced her eyes tightly shut.

 

Danny chuckled.

 

“Laura,” Danny insisted, her thumb smoothing gently back and forth over the girl's chin.

 

Reluctant brown eyes opened, darting from meeting Danny’s gaze to the walls to the floor.

 

“It’s okay," Danny nodded, pressing certainty into every syllable. "I want you to be happy.”

 

“It’s… not okay.”

 

Pulling the girl tight to her chest, Danny sighed, dropping her chin to the top of Laura’s head. She stood and embraced the girl until she felt her sobs subside, her breathing becoming more even.

 

The warmth of Danny’s body against hers was comforting and familiar. Wishing desperately that they could just stay like this, Laura felt tears starting to well up again.

 

_Why am I crying? I’m the one who hurt_ her _…_

Danny could almost feel the thoughts starting to pick up speed in Laura’s mind until they raced. Laura pressed her eyes shut, holding tightly to the front of Danny's shirt. Danny held on a bit tighter until she felt the other girl soften, her fingertips slack against the tear-stained fabric of her t-shirt.

 

“You should go,” Danny whispered, her arms moving to rest on Laura’s shoulders.

 

“I… You’re probably right.”

 

Danny nodded against the top of her head.

 

Letting her hands drop, Laura stepped back, eyes once again glued to the floor. Guilt sat on her shoulders like weights pulling her body lower. The urge to sink to the floor and disappear was overwhelming and she felt herself unable to even look at the girl right in front of her.

 

Warm lips pressed to her forehead, her eyes slipping shut as the lips formed a watery smile.

 

“Go,” Danny whispered against her skin, sealing her words with another brief kiss. “Go be happy.”

 

Happiness felt so very far away knowing the damage she’d done. Danny… She didn’t deserve this.

 

“I never wanted this to happen. It just… did.”

 

Laura shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, wishing she could press closer, hold tighter…

 

“I wanted to make you happy. I wanted… you and now… I just…”

 

The words piled up, forming a lump in Laura’s throat, her mouth unable to utter a sound louder than her slow exhale.

 

“I hope you don’t think any less of me,” Laura whispered.

 

Laughter bubbled up in Danny’s chest, coming out as little more than a choking sob. Her tears dripped onto Laura’s cheek as she pressed her their foreheads together.

 

“No, Laura. I understand.”

 

“This doesn’t make her better or… anything… It’s just… different. I...”

 

Danny nodded her understanding, her breaths coming out as sobs ghosting over Laura’s lips.

 

“I may not like her,” Danny choked out, her voice hoarse with the effort it took to speak. “But if she makes you happy…”

 

“She does.”

 

Danny’s eyes slipped shut.

 

“Then go.”

 

“But you—“

 

“I’ll be alright. Just… Give me some time.”

 

Laura nodded silently, taking a step back; she fought the tears that welled up as Danny’s hands slipped from her shoulders. Her cheeks burned with guilt, shame swimming in her stomach.

 

“Whatever you need.”

 

The door clicked shut and Danny laid back on her bed, listening to Laura’s steps retreating down the hall.

 

Danny was surprised when the feeling of loss didn’t wash over her, pulling her beneath waves and waves of despair. She felt… a sense of peace.

 

She knew this was coming. She’d known for a while.

 

Things just… weren’t mean to be.

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
